This Story Has Yet to Find a Title
by imouto-dono
Summary: Renji finally meets his daughter and takes her to the Soul Society. This story is about Renji's past and the current life of his daughter as a Soul Reaper. RenjixOC OCxVarious, two OC's.


He was seeing his daughter for the first time since she was just a baby. Even though she wouldn't be able to see him, he was still nervous as to how she ended up after his decision. But, you see, he was not watching her from a distance or peeping into windows, he was litterally invisible to the human eye. He'd finally arrived at about midnight to the girl's house. He located her room and entered, finding his daughter in bed, wide awake with paranoid eyes flicking around the room as if there was some unseen predator out to get her. Yes, there was something unseen in the room, but he was no predator, just there to check up on something he couldn't bare to abandon.

As he watched her eyes flit across the room, he started thinking. What if she could see him? Was she as human as Kurotsuchi had promised? Her eyes stopped dead on his. He started to panic, standing perfectly still like a deer in the headlights. She yawned, turned over and banged her head against the wall, squeezing her eyes shut at her failed attempt to knock herself out. She opened her eyes wide, and sighed in annoyance. She got up and went to the kitchen, popping a few more sleeping pills before she returned to her bed to lay down and stare at the sealing.

She felt more self-conscious than usual, like she was the focus of some outside being. Unfortunately, she wasn't the type to brush these sort of things off her shoulder, not to be worried about again. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest and stared at faint red light that seemed to be a trick of her eyes. It was directly in front of her bed, the random image of a tattooed man with long, red hair tied tightly into a pony tail popped into her head and disappeared just as quickly as it had formed itself in her head. She covered herself with blankets, her wild imagination coming up with, what she thought, was a logical reason for this red light. "Go away" she said, her voice just over a whisper. She fixed her blanket so that it covered everything but her mouth. "I don't know what you are, and I don't know what you want with me, but leave me alone."

Renji was surprised at this. He didn't know what to say, or if she could even hear him. All he knew is that he finally got to see his daughter and he was scaring the living crap out of her, and that was absolutely the least thing he'd want to do. He was here for a month to retrieve information about his daughter to see if she was eligible to return to the Soul Society with him and go to the Soul Reaper Academy like him and Kazumi had planned such a long time was finally a slight and muffled snoring sound coming from beneath the thin white covers that hid his daughter. He figured she had scared herself to sleep. He thought he would lay down on the couch in her room and catch a few hours of sleep as well.

* * *

He wasn't expecting this. A two second outburst of loud music, along with a lamp being turned on. It was morning and still dark outside, about four twenty. He squinted at the lamp, trying to see what in the hell had to be done at four in the morning. She popped three pills, two from the same bottle and one from another one. Why is she taking pills? Kurotsuchi had warned him that she would have some personality disorders, but he didn't think he'd have to see his daughter pop pills and wash them down like it's nothing. She finally turned the lamp back off again, slumping back down into the pillows for another hour and a half of deep sleep. This time it was Renji who couldn't sleep. _What would happen if I brought her back to the Soul Society? Would she even be allowed in? How would she do in the Soul Reaper Academy? What squad would she end up in after she graduates the Soul Reaper Academy? Would she even graduate?_ He spent the next hour and a half contemplating over the future of his daughter and what it might bring. She was just about Ichigo's age, give or take a year or two, so maybe she would get along with him and his friends when he takes her back to Urahara's with him. She was in the same grade as Ichigo, so it wouldn't be as hard to keep an eye on her while she was in school. Maybe he'd try to get to know his daughter while Urahara set up the gate to the the Soul Society.

Her iPod's alarm went off again, signaling her to wake up. She shut off her iPod dock and gave herself a few more minutes until her dad (her human dad, not Renji) came to wake her up and harass her until she finally oozed out of bed to have all of her joints crack while she moved to the bathroom. Renji finally got to see his daughter in light. She was the spitting image of her mother, but had his stern facial expression and loud mouth. She was just like he'd pictured.


End file.
